


Stay

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, S3B, Season 3, True Love, Zelena arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: [3x20 Kansas]When Killian visits Emma in the hospital, she is still convinced, that she has to go back to New York, but then he asks her to stay. Will she stay? Or will her walls win and make her run away from her feelings?





	

Killian's POV

I arrive at the hospital in Storybrooke after the Wicked Witch has been defeated. I go to Snow's room since everyone is probably there. I need to talk to Swan. It's important.

And I was right...there she is. My beautiful Swan is standing in the doorway of her mother's room. And she's doing something I never thought she's capable of. She's smiling brightly.

I approach her.

"Never thought I'd see one of those." I tease her.

"It's called a baby." She says while turning around to me. She raises an eyebrow, which is usually my thing. But I don't mind her doing it. I could never be mad at her.

I look into her eyes and she's still smiling. She seems genuinely happy, so hopefully, she'll stay in Storybrooke. I mean when she's so happy right now, why would she leave? It wouldn't make sense. That makes me feel relief. I won't lose my Swan.

Maybe she'll even begin to trust me and accept, that she loves me just as much as I love her.

"No Swan. A smile."

"We won." She grins even more now and that makes me smile too.

It's the most beautiful thing in the world...my Swans smile. It causes me to stare at her lips, wishing that I could kiss her. Right here. Right now.

But I know I can't. So I look away for a little, but not for long since I already miss her face after a few seconds.

"With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

Usually, I never thank anyone or apologize to anyone, but Emma is the rare exception. I'd do anything for her. I'd go to the ends of the world for her. I'd even die for her.

She looks at me, surprised.

"You really think I'd let you drown?"

No.

"Given our history...can you blame me for being uncertain." I chuckle.

And surprisingly Emma does the same.

We both look down. We're really in sync today.

"Has your power returned now that Zelena has been defeated?"

I still feel guilty, that she had to give up her magic to save me. If I had helped Ariel in the Enchanted Forest none of this would've happened. Swan wouldn't have lost her magic. It's all my fault.

"No."

"Sorry, love."

"It's okay." She looks down. "I won't need it in New York."

It feels like someone is stabbing me or if someone rips out my heart and crushes it.

I don't want to believe this. It can't be true. I can't lose her again.

The year in the Enchanted Forest was torture enough. I can't and don't want to live without my Swan. I don't even mind us not being together, but not having her in my life at all, that's the worst thing that can happen.

It feels worse than having to watch Milah die right in front of me if I'm being honest.

"You still plan to go back to New York?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Zelena is gone. There's no danger, so Henry will be safe. There's nothing to protect him from anymore. You can stay."

She looks angry now. But why? I haven't said anything bad or wrong.

"You don't get to decide whether Henry is safe or not. I'm his mother. Not you. I know what's best for him and don't start with your 'what's best for him or best for you.' In doing this and you can't change it. No matter how much you wish you could."

"But it isn't dangerous here anymore. Please stay."

"It might not be dangerous at the moment, but we both know it won't stay that way. There are always dangers in Storybrooke. Constantly new villains to attack us. I can't stay here."

"Can't or won't?"

She gets angrier and angrier. There are tears in her eyes now and all I wanna do is to put my arms around her and chase all her troubles away. But I know that would be foolish. She'd get even angrier.

"This is none of your business. It's mine and Henry's. So just let me alone."

She turns around and begins to leave. I know exactly why. I could hear it in her voice. She's starting to cry. Because she doesn't want to leave but feels like she has too. She's scared and that's why she wants to leave. But I won't let her leave.

I run after her, grabbing her hand to stop her. She refuses to turn around.

"Please stay, Swan. I can't lose you."

She ignores it, but I can hear the silent sobs, she's trying to stop. I turn her around and hug her.

"You don't want to leave."

"Yes. I do. Why else would I leave, if I don't want to?"

"You're scared. This place and the people here mean a lot to you. You're afraid, that the people you love will leave you eventually, so you just run away first. They can't hurt you if you do it first."

She stiffens and I realize I'm right.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're an open book. Also, we're a lot alike and I'd do the same."

I rub her back before pulling away to look into her eyes. I put my hand on her cheek and my Hook under her chin to make her look at me.

"You don't need to feel threatened by your brother. Your parents love you. No matter what. They won't leave you for him. You don't need to be scared."

She stares at me for a second, obviously debating whether to say something or not.

"It's not my parents I'm scared of. I know, that they won't leave me."

"Then what are you so afraid of, love?"

"You."

I stare at her in shock, surprise, and confusion.

Why she's afraid of me?

"I'm scared for you. When Zelena drowned you today, I was so scared. It made me realize, that I do care for you. More than I'd like to admit."

"You promised that your win my heart and that won't stop fighting for us, but you were gone. In that moment I realized once more, that everyone leaves. Even if it's not on purpose."

Tears were streaming down her face in full force now, but I was still in shock and couldn't move.

And then Swan shocked me even more. She put her hands in my hair and pulled me down to her. Crashing her lips on mine.


End file.
